Drugs,Grave and songs
by Black Love of Hell
Summary: Gaara being BlackMail had to drug Sakura, so she'll die. But somebody came and save her, Now she 21, Sakura and her new Friend Yue are in a band call 'The Blood Code'. What happends if Gaara comes back to Japan to see her Grave. Gaara and Sakura OCxOC


"Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight"

"crap, my phone, oh jeez where is it", the pink hair girl said. While stretching her hand to find her phone.

" GOD, it 2am who the hell would call me at this time", picking up her phone from the floor

"hello?", she said answering her cell

"sakura?, it me Gaara"

" OH, Gaara... it 2 in the morning why would you call me at this time"

" I need to talk to you now"

" can it wait later, I want to go to bed, like now", she said while stretching

" NO NOW"

" Fine, fine im getting dress jeez you don't have to yell "

"sorry, im just, im just, ...tell you later meet me at our park" he hang up.

"great". Getting up from her bed, she put on dark blue jeans and a black tantop whit a red skull in the middle. She went and got her messenger bag and keys to her black M3 Convertible. She lock her door then posses to meet her boyfriend at the park.

`-`-`-`-`-` 20 min. later`-`-`-`-`-`

"Gaara?" sakura whisper loudly "are you here"

"behind you" he said slowly as he wrap one arm around sakura waist.

"holy, jeez you scared me"

" sorry, here some coffee", he gave her shakily, but she took happily and unwrap his arm around her.

" is their a lot of cream and sugar?"

" of corce there is, that the only kind you drink"

She took a slip, she thought their was a funny tace but she thought it was only her. She took a glance at Gaara, he seem worry, she wounder why, and why she was here. Aw dam she for got.

" Gaara why am I here" sakura said whit her mind slowly going fating away " what was wrong whit her" she thought.

" Sorry, sakura it over, I cant see you nor can you see me, forget everything about me, everything since we meet" he turn his back away .

"WAIT", she said while trying to grab his shoulder, but miss "what are you s-saying, why? Why? Why, do I feel so weak and why I - I cant focus, right now why...." she drop her cup of coffee, her pupil when became small, then pass out, Gaara turn around just in time to catch her.

"it seem like the drug has work" a another voice came behind a tree. The voice was Dark, Scary and murderess like he kill anyone whit out hesitation.

"SHUT UP, YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANT", Gaara yell, he pick sakura up bride style her carry her to cherry blossom tree, and not just any cherry blossom tree, this was the tree where they first meet.

`-`-`-`-`-`FLASH BACK-`-`-`-`

2 years ago Gaara was taking a nap under that tree because of his lack of sleep, and it been a while since he sleep because of his father coming back to the family after ditching his sibling to defend for them self for the last 2 years. Now his life is hell.

A/N Gaara just turn 16 and sakura 15 and the normal story he 18 and sakura is 17 going to be 18

"Shit Shit Have to hide, have to hide", the 15 years old sakura said runing around to find a place to hide from Lee. She look off in a distance to see a sakura tree,"maybe I can hide there" she ran twords it, then Jump up and stared to climb up the tree.

"HA he wont find he now" Then sakura took a look at what she was wearing. An Black shirt on whit flower prints on the back, with a pair of blue shorts on she also had her chain belt on too..

" AW hell, he would find me, well time to get off and find another place to hide", she jump off but her belt caught on a branch. Then she notice there was a red hair boy under the tree too.

" Oh Shit!Why? Why God must hate me" then her chain belt snap off and she was about to landed on top of the red head, but he was awake and was standing and caught her instead of her falling on top of him.

"SHIT im so sor-" she got cut off.

"for a girl you cussed a lot and talk pretty loudly I can hear you across the field and also-" then he got cut off

" MY LOVE OH WHERE ARE YOU, OH IS THAT YOU RIGHT BEHIND THAT TREE" Rock Lee Yell

"Jesus, what the hell is his fuckin problem" Gaara cuse and drop sakura to the grass making her Blush a lot, because her realize that he was holding her.

"OW, OH MY GOD HE COMEING HIDE ME", she yell in horror

Gaara sigh, he bend down and grab sakura wrist

"get up, were going" he said

"going where?" she reply. Then her face becoming red because she saw the Red head face for the first time.

a/n: the tree shadow was blocking sakura view of Gaara, so when he chaugh her she wasn't able to see his face

" To hind you, come on" dragging her to his Honda CBR 1000, he took out his helmet and toss it to sakura. She look at it funny.

"hurry and put it and well go somewhere." she did he said and got on. She didn't know why she was trusting a hot stranger but she did, because she want to get miles away from Lee. She Wrap her arm around his waist, after that he stared the motorcycle and leaf the park whit the girl he just meet.

" by the way my name is sakura and Thant you" she tighten her arm around his waist tighter

" Gaara and your welcome" with a small smile at his face that quickly dissaper when he hit the streets

`-`-`-`-`-`-` now -`-`-`-`-`

"Why I did this? Because it for the good of us and …... because I love you" He Gave her a kiss on her lip and then her forehead, taking his last glance at his first love, he turn around and walk away.

"Lets go Gaara" the mystery voice call out, "your bother and sister are waiting for you, and beside she'll die in an hour"

It was quite for 20 min. Sakura slowly dieing under the tree. Then off in the distant you can hear the footstep of a Dog??

Sakura Ring tone: 5 min. Till midnight by boys likes girls

couple is GaaraXSakura and OCXOC

sorry for my mistake im horrible speller and explainer

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-``-`-``-`-``

**Black: thanx you for reading this, I feel so happy. Also today my fish die and my sister fish stared to eat it D: .**


End file.
